Days From Hatred to Love
by kateb41319
Summary: Henry has started a diary and most of the time he ends up writing about his moms. He will find about things that he didn't want to know and we (the readers) will watch through his eyes how his two moms fell deeply in love.


**A/N: In spirit of those nice little bts photos we got I decided to write... That and I thought I should do something nice for myself for my birthday.**

* * *

**Day 1:**

They were fighting, again. It seemed as if Emma even breathed, it bothered mom. They always think that I can't hear them, but I'm pretty sure the neighbours can hear them. No one talks if they do and there is no proof that it happened, except Emma looks a little worn and mom is tense. After a while though, that's how they always are. Tonight it was real bad. They fought for over an hour until something broke. A few minutes later the door slammed shut and I could faintly hear mom crying. I wanted to go comfort her, I really did. If she found out I could hear them then something bad would happen, like when I couldn't see Emma for a week. I don't know how long mom cried by herself, but she was still crying when I fell asleep.

* * *

**Day 2:**

It wasn't as bad as I thought. The breaking object was an accident, but it was a horse statue that Grandpa Henry gave mom when she was little. I think that's what finally broke her. She tried to hold onto every memory of him that she could, even the not so happy ones. Today is Wednesday though. I know that doesn't mean anything to you, yet, but it means a lot to me. Every Wednesday my moms put all the "hatred" aside and we have a family game night. We all meet up at Granny's for dinner then head back to mom's house for the fun. Sometimes mom even let the fame for the night be a video game. I gotta go, mom is calling me down.

P.S. Let's hope she doesn't find you.

* * *

**Day 3:**

Lots of big news from last night. We arrived at Granny's a few minutes early and Emma was late per usual. Surprisingly, mom didn't even get mad at her. The whole dinner went smoothly, well better than I thought. Game of the night ended up being Apples to Apples. Emma won after two hours of intense playing. I almost got grounded because one of my cards, but all is fair in love and war. That isn't the big news that happened. Mom was so confident that she would win by intelligence, so she made a bet. If she won, next time we all had dinner together we had to eat salad. If she lost, she would eat either a burger or Emma's grilled cheese. So, when Emma won she immediately jumped up and started making the grilled cheese. It gets better. After she ate it and then sent me to bed, I was listening, waiting for the yelling, but it never came. Instead, there was well, laughing? They were getting along pretty well. I stayed awake for a while, but never heard Emma leave. It turns out she didn't, she stayed the night. Mom even cooked her breakfast.

* * *

**Day 5:**

Sorry I missed yesterday, had lots of homework. Unfortunately, not much has happened since the last time. Mom and Ma haven't really talked, but they are not avoiding each other, so that's a plus. Ma has encouraged me to take up a sport or club of some sort, but then I won't have time to observe them. I couldn't give her that answer though. That's all that has happened.

* * *

**Day 6:**

They fought again. It was real bad.

* * *

**Day 7:**

I guess it was so bad they don't want me around in town for a bit. They are sending me off on a bounding trip with Grandpa Charming for a week. A WEEK. Maybe a day or two but jeez a whole entire week. A week of my life just gone. I don't know if I will write while I'm on this little trip. Probably not. I never told you why I was doing any of this. Well, I have been going to see Archie every week. He thinks that whatever he calls this is getting bad. I don't know if this is getting bad but I guess since he's the expert he knows what he is doing. One of his methods is doing well this. He won't know if this is helping until another week or two after doing this. Okay I have spent enough time writing and not enough packing.

* * *

**Day 8:**

Today is the day. I get to go camping. The thing I have been dreading all night. Only reason I am writing is because grandpa is late. I guess it is in the Charming genes, luckily I grew up with mom and punctuality is very important to her. Oh and when I say late I mean late. He is a little over an hour late now. Mom isn't too happy. She also thought it would be a good idea for me to go on this trip. I think this whole thing is stupid. They just want me to get out of the house for a while. I think the lack of sleep and everything is starting to show. I can hear the truck's horn going off, I guess it is time to go. I am really going to hate this.

* * *

**Day 13:**

We had to come back a day early. It wasn't as bad as I originally thought. I mean for a good portion of the trip, it was boring. A few things were action packed though. On the second day we ended up going fishing. Grandpa didn't catch a fish, but a fish caught him. He got a bite on the line and went to go reel it in and well he fell off the side of the boat. He was soaked! Then as we were cooking dinner a few days after that a bear approached us. Grandpa tried to speak to it. (He really needs to get out more and stop spending so much time around Grandma.) Let's just say that didn't end well. One other fun thing happened, well not fun but note-worthy. Grandpa and I were talking about Ma and how she was grumpy all time, he thinks she needs to start dating or spend more time with people her age. Then he mentioned something quite odd, he said that whenever Ma would come back from our house she seemed to be almost happier. Which is really weird, because she hasn't been over in a while.

* * *

**Day 14:**

I asked Ma about it she said she hasn't set foot in the house since the last family night. So, I asked mom and well she said that Ma was over while I was gone to pick up and drop off papers but she never came in. That makes me wonder what all Ma is keeping from me.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **


End file.
